


Christmas Balls

by kadinotdika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, highschool!kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadinotdika/pseuds/kadinotdika
Summary: Naiinis si Kyungsoo! Naiinis siya sa lahat ng klaseng balls na makita niya, basketball, graham balls pati na rin kay Jongin na may balls pang umepal sa booth nila.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	Christmas Balls

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to miss milla, you made me happy for giving that graham balls drabble, I enjoyed writing it!

Agaw pansin ang malaking Christmas tree sa school lobby nila Kyungsoo. Pasko na naman. Ang bilis talaga ng oras parang nung nakaraan lang excited siya sa pagiging senior high student pero ngayon palapit na nang palapit ang end ng school year.

Pero siyempre bago magenjoy sa holidays, papahirapan muna sila ng school requirements. Isang Glee club president si Kyungsoo at tutal magaling siyang magluto ng mga matamis na pagkain sinuggest niya na ito ang ibenta nila para sa kanilang Christmas Bazaar booth.

Nagbebenta sila ng sugar cookies, cupcakes at siyempre hinding hindi mawawala ang graham balls dahil madali lang itong gawin.

Maingay ang booth nila Kyungsoo dahil may malaki silang speaker na tumutugtog para irepresent na sila ang Glee club kaso nababadtrip siya dahil sinasabayan sila ng di sa kalayuang booth ng Girls Scout.

“Ano ba yang booth na iyan bakit may speaker din? Ang ingay!” Reklamo ng kanyang kaibigan na si Minseok na club member din.

Nakakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo sa senaryo habang pinapaypayan ang sarili dahil kahit na may tent ang bawat booth ay naiinitan pa rin siya.

“Uy, alam mo ba nung umikot ako may graham balls din sila.” Sumbong ng isa pa niyang kaibigan at club member na si Baekhyun.

“Hindi ba dapat flashlights ang binebenta nila? Charot.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo at ikinatawa na lang nila. Hindi nagsisimula ng away si Kyungsoo tulad ng ibang immature high school students pero lumaki siyang mataray.

\--------------------------------------------------

Sa gitna naman ng lahat ng food booths ay ang mga game booths. May darts, nerf guns, photo booths at hinding hindi mawawala ang Sports booth kung saan desisyon ni Kim Jongin na shooting game na lang para sa tabi sila ng ring pupwesto.

Sampung piso para sa limang free shooting. Marami ang nakapila kasi yung iba gusto sumubok pero yung iba nakapila lang ata dahil gusto nilang turuan sila ni Jongin kung paano magshoot.

Buti na lang nandyan ang club members niya na sina Sehun at Yixing para magsaglitan sa pagmonitor ng shooters habang si Chanyeol ang promoter na umiikot para manghikayat maglaro at si Junmyeon na treasurer. Kaya naman may pagkakataon pa rin siyang sumulyap kay Kyungsoo na nakasimangot na.

Parang wala lang ang initan kay Jongin, nagawa niya pang ngumit dahil sa kacute-an ni Kyungsoo.

\--------------------------------------------------

Hindi pa rin nakakalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang ngumiti para bumati ng mga costumers na galing sa ibang grade level at ang iba naman ay outsiders pero taas kilay siyang sinusuklian nang tingin ang Girl Scout president na si Jental. ˡᵐᶠᵃᵒ ᵖˡˢ ᵈᵒⁿᵗ ᵏᶦˡˡ ᵐᵉ

“Okay, nangangalahati na ang ating cupcakes at malapit na maubos ang cookies.” Sabi ni Jongdae habang tinitignan nang maayos ang logbook of sales nila dahil siya ang nagmomonitor nito. Kailangan nila kitain yung pinuhunan nila gamit ang club fund at pati na rin ang sarili nilang pera.

“Yung graham balls natin, anyare?” tanong ni Jongdae.

“Eh kasi may kakumpentensya tayo.” Sagot naman ni Minseok habang nililinis ang kanilang preparing station.

“Huh? Competition? Tignan mo naman ‘tong design ko sa graham balls ko. May sprinkles covered, chocolate covered, marshmallow filling, chocolate filling…” at patuloy na pagrant ni Kyungsoo.

Kinalabit ni Baekhyun si Minseok at inikot ang daliri sa tapat ng ulo sabay bulong ng, “Nabaliw na.”

“…at ang ganda ganda pa ng plating natin kapag sini-serve.” May pagesture pa siya para mai-explain ang sarili mabuti.

“pero mas maganda ka.” Napaangat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo, pa-squint ang kanyang mata dahil sa araw at pati na rin sa inis sa lalaking may hawak hawak na bola sa kanyang braso.

“Hi Kyungsoo, na kapag shoot ka na ba?” may ngiting tanong nito.

“Shoot ko sa mukha mo yan eh!” Hindi na nagulat si Jongin sa pagtataray ni Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang stress na siya sa pagbebenta.

“Doon ka na nga, Jongin! Baka mas malasin pa kami, di namin mabenta nang maayos yung graham balls.” Pagtataboy sa kanya ni Kyungsoo at tumatawa tawa lang si Jongin habang pinaglalaruan ang bola sa kanyang mga kamay.

“Bakit kasi wala kayong promoter?”

“Bakit ka kasi nangingialam?” at nagreact naman sila Jongdae sa pang babara ni Kyungsoo at nagkunwari namang nasaktan si Jongin habang hinihimas himas nito ang dibdib.

_Aw, stress na talaga si Kyungsoo._ Ani ni Jongin sa isip. Sanay naman na si Jongin na ganito ang nililigawan pero dumodoble talaga kapag stress o naiinis siya.

Nilingon ni Jongin ang booth nila at mukhang maayos pa rin naman ang lahat. Nagpaalam naman siya kila Yixing kaya ayos lang na umalis muna siya.

Pumasok siya sa booth at nakatanggap siya ng isang hampas mula kay Baekhyun na nabangga niya dahil nakipagsiksikan siya para makatabi si Kyungsoo.

“Halika Soo, magshooting ka pang pachill.” Pagaaya ni Jongin at kumukha ng isang graham ball at kinain ito.

Nakatanggap na naman ng hampas si Jongin dahil sa ginawa pero dahil kay Kyungsoo galing ang hampas hindi naging sapat ang isa.

“Hindi ka pa nagbabayad tapos ginamit mo pa yang kamay mong madumi!” reklamo nito. Paano ba naman kasi gumagamit sila Kyungsoo ng gloves para kunin ang mga ito.

“Babayaran ko!” sabi ni Jongin habang puno ang bibig at sinusubukang umilag sa mga hampas ni Kyungsoo.

Umamba si Kyungsoo ng suntok pero di ito natuloy ng dumukot na ng pera sa bulsa si Jongin. Inabutan niya ng twenty pesos si Jongdae. Susuklian na niya sana ito ng thirteen pesos nang umiling si Jongin. Siyempre, support para sa bebe niya.

“or gusto mo, break ka muna tas kain tayo sa ibang booths.”

“Jongin, pwede mamaya na lang? Di ko maiwan talaga eh.” Talagang sinubukan ni Kyungsoo ang sabihin ito nang mahinahon kay Jongin kasi kung hindi niya pa ito sasabihan ng promising words ay hindi talaga ito aalis.

“Okay, sige. Hintayin kita, tanawin mo lang ako doon oh.” Sabi ni Jongin at itinuro ang basketball court sa tapat nila. 

Kukurutin na sana ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang tagiliran pero nakaiwas si Jongin at umalis na sakanilang booth.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Nape-pressure na ako, hala!” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang tinitignan ang kanilang mga paninda. Ubos na ang kanilang cookies at cupcakes at graham balls na lang ang problema.

Nangako kasi ang kanilang club adviser na bibigay sila ng exception sa isang performance task nila kung mauubos nila ang buong paninda nila. Magagamit din kasi nila ang pera sa susunod na mga end of school year events. Lalo na isang top student si Kyungsoo, makakatulong ang isang exception sa kanya.

May isang oras pa naman bago magend ang buong event kaso isa sa kondisyon ng club adviser nila ay dapat wala siyag madatnang kahit anong paninda pagkapunta niya sa booth ng saktong alas-kwatro ng hapon. Ilang minuto na lang kaya ang lamig lamig na ng kamay ni Kyungsoo sa kaba.

Nagliligpit na ng ilan sa mga gamit at kalat sila Baekhyun at Minseok samantalang sinimulan na ni Jongdae ang pagbibilang ng pera.

“Hi Soo, nakita mo ba ako kanina?”

“Two, four, six…” binibilang na ni Kyungsoo ang mga natirang graham balls. Parang hangin lang si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Uy Soo, nagseselos ka ba na may mga lumalapit sa akin?”

“twenty, twenty-two…” nanlulumo si Kyungsoo dahil pataas ng pataas ang kanyang bilang.

“Promise, hindi ko naman sila hinahawakan kapag nagtuturo ako unlike Sehun.” Dagdag pa nito.

“Please, huwag kang---”

“Thirty-five!” Nagulat si Jongin sa sinabing malakas ni Kyungsoo.

Wala sa malay na hinawakan ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kanyang dalawang kamay ang malaking braso ni Jongin na parang takot na takot.

“Thirty-five na graham balls pa ang hindi naming nabebenta. Kailangan ko yung exception. Marami pa akong requirements na dapat i-comply.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman sa pagiging grade conscious pero talagang priority ni Kyungsoo ang pagaaral simula pa noong bata siya.

Napahinto si Jongin sa reaksyon ni Kyungsoo na tila hindi mapakali sa kaba. Ang cute talaga niya feeling tuloy ni Jongin boyfriend na niya si Kyungsoo at nagrereklamo ito sa kanya.

Mas humigpit ang kapit ni Kyungsoo nang makita na ang kanilang club adviser na naglalakad sa direksyon ng booth nila.

Ginamit ni Jongin ang isang kamay at dumukot ulit sa kanyang bulsa at naglabas ng 300 pesos. Nilapag niya ito sa lamesa kaya napalingon sa kanya si Kyungsoo at kinuha na ni Jongin ang isang tray.

Magsasalita sana si Kyungsoo kaso nasa harap na niya ang kanilang club adviser.

“Good afternoon, ma’am.” Bati nila, tumingin tingin ito sa loob ng kanilang booth at ngumiti.

“Good job, Glee club. I will mark your exceptions later.” Nakahingang malalim si Kyungsoo habang nagingay naman sila Baekhyun. Nalipat naman ang atensyon nito kila Jongin at Kyungsoo.

“Oh, bawal PDA ah.” Sabi nito at tumawa bago umalis.

“Thank you, Jongin!” sambit nila Jongdae kaya napakalas ng hawak si Kyungsoo at napatikhim sa ginawang pagkapit.

“Welcome” sagot ni Jongin at inalok pa na kumuha sila sa tray. Napaangat ng ulo si Kyungsoo para tignan si Jongin.

Lagi na lang siyang napapangiti ni Jongin, kahit na minsan hindi niya pinapakita ito sa manliligaw. Pero ngayon hindi niya tinago ang kanyang ngiti nang bumalik ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Thank you, Jongin. Grabe, you saved us today. You got no idea kung gaano kaimportante sa akin ‘to.” Binaba ni Jongin ang tray sa lamesa at hinawakan ang balikat ni Kyungsoo.

“Ikaw pa.” sabi nito at ginulo ang buhok ni Kyungsoo. Mas lumapad ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa ginawa ni Jongin.

“Pero siyempre, hindi libre yan.” Napastomp ng feet si Kyungsoo sa narinig.

“Ano?!”

“May isa lang naman akong wish.” Tinaas baba pa ni Jongin ang mga kilay.

Nagcross-arms si Kyungsoo sa inis. “Ano na naman yan, Kim Jongin?”

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang dalawang kamay ni Kyungsoo. “Pakasal na tayo.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa narinig.

“Gago ka ba?”

“Sa marriage booth lang, ‘wag kang excited.” Sabi ni Jongin at natawa pa lalo dahil tinulak siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Pagbigyan mo na Kyungsoo. Kung hindi dahil kay Jongin for sure iiyak ka na naman sa dami ng gawain.” Pang ngangantsaw nila Minseok.

“Oo nga, pabebe pa eh.” At sinundan pa ng kanyang mga kaibigan.

Nagroll eyes na lang si Kyungsoo at hinayaang hilain siya ni Jongin papuntang marriage booth na buti na lang ay naabutan pa nila. Konti na lang ang tao kaya nagawang samahan ng Glee at Sports club members sina Kyungsoo at Jongin sa kanilang marriage.

Ang gumaganap na pari sa booth ay si Taemin na batchmate din nila.

Tumayo sila nang magkaharap. Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin ang saya habang tinitignan ang naiinis na Kyungsoo.

Umupo ang iba sa iilang upuan para talagang magmukhang may guest ang marriage nila at sinimulan na nga nila ang ‘matrimony rites’ at since fake marriage lang ito nagtanong na agad si Taemin,

“Jongin, do you take Kyungsoo for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Humigpit ang hawak ni Jongin sa mga kamay ni Kyungsoo. Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo sa lalim ng tinign ni Jongin.

“I do.” naghiyawan ang kanilang mga kaibigan.

“Kyungsoo, do you take Jongin for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Pumikit si Kyungsoo at nagbuntong hininga, “I do.”

Isinuot nila ang singsing sa isa’t isa na parang tadhanang mapasakanila dahil saktong sakto ito sa kanilang mga daliri. 

_Ang ganda._ Ani ni Kyungsoo sa isip, hindi lang kung paano ito kasakto sa kanyang daliri kundi na rin kung paano ang itsura nito kapag magkahawak ang kamay nila ni Jongin.

“You may now kiss the husband.” Sigaw at nagsisitilian ang kanilang mga ‘guests’ habang bini-video nila ang mga pangyayari.

Nilapit ni Jongin ang kanyang mukha kay Kyungsoo na agad naman nitong inilayo gamit ang kamay.

“Akala mo maka-chancing ka ha!” Niyakap na lamang ni Jongin si Kyungsoo nang napakahigpit.

Siguro nga, tulad ng hinala ng iba nilang kaibigan. Hindi pa sinasagot ni Kyugnsoo si Jongin dahil sa pagaaral niya pero para kay Jongin, kahit ilang pasko pa ang madaanan nila basta makaharap si Kyungsoo sa totoong altar, maghihintay siya.

“Ito na handa natin oh” sigaw ni Baekhyun at inilagay sa lamesa ang isang tray na puno ng graham balls.

**Author's Note:**

> Sobrang nakarelate ako sa stress ni Kyungsoo sa pagbenta??? bcs may ganito kaming event, yang promoter promoter na yan jusq lol. Anyways, sana nagustuhan niyo! comment kayo let me know your thoughts uwu. 
> 
> (tumblr, twitter and aff @ kadinotdika)


End file.
